naruto el guerrero demoniaco
by naruto tendo rikudo
Summary: el estuvo en una guerra la detuvo bien aunque su enemigo no jugo limpio y le nado a otro lugar con el kamui lo envio a una muerte segura pero las diosas al no querer que su futura pareja muera todavia lo envian a un mundo que necesita ayuda que cosas le ocurriran al albo con suerte veanlo naruto/harem ocs algunos mios otro no multicross comienza en resident evil 1 remake
1. Chapter 1

Holaaaa gracias por los reviews traigo una historia que e creado con mis pensamientos e ideas y ayudas de jfuentes 878 esta por ahora será la ultima historia que publique luego me dedicare a actualizar bien veamos como sale esta loca idea

-hablar-

"pensar"

(nota de autor)

Vemos como un chico de unos veinte observaba a dos personas frente a el su ropaje consistía en una camisa elegante sin mangas con un pañuelo en el cuello su pantalón negro holgado para movimientos mas comodos usaba un par de botas negras hasta la rodilla de cuero usaba una gabardina pero no era ni la del o parecida a su padre el usaba una gabardina azul con el dibujo bien tallado de un dragón enroscándose en si mismo por todo el costado izquierdo en la parte baja que le llegaba hasta casi el suelo se abria en tres colas demostrando la fina tela dorada que cubria por dentro a la gabardina en su mano izquierda estaba una o-katana su tsuba era azul oscuro mientras la tsaya era rojo sangre con rombos negros el metal que separaba a la espada de la tsuba era un poco extraño parecía que era de una estrella de 12 puntos con una cadena esa espada tenia también un filo muy peculiar ya que era roja como la sangre y podía adoptar varios estilos entre ellos el darkslayer cosa que asombro a misara el espíritu de la hija mayor del caballero sparda que también le entrego esta espada junto con su herencia convirtiéndolo en por asi decirlo un descendiente suyo de vuelta con el albo luego había otra katana en su espalda que tenia una tsaya tirando para el futurismo su tsuba era negra pura y el filo era extraño era completamente negro con siempre electricidad bailando alrededor de el filo en frente a el estaba un hombre y una mujer el hombre era de la altura de kakashi con un kimono de batalla de los uchiha modificado lo tenia amarrado con un obi blanco mientras en la parte de atrás fluia hasta llegar casi al suelo tenia pantalones ambu negros junto con las sandalias ninja modificada de los akatsuki su rostro mientras la parte izquierda estaba perfectamente normal su lado derecho estaba completamente desfigurado por la vieja herida que recibió al ser aplastado por esa roca luego de que suki le tragiera vio que ella ya era anciana y se mantenía con vida atravez de una maquina que ella creo que reunia energía natural y le mantenía entre la vida y la muerte ella le explico como quiso obtener la paz pero no lo logro le hablo de su vida y le pregunto como estaba konoha y cuando le explico que los civiles casi pedían que el sandaime ponga a namikaze minato su sensei en el programa de restauración de clan la puso enferma y se pregunto como habían caído tan bajo el poder de los hokage para permitir que esos idiotas tomen poder pero ella luego le explico lo que quería y que pusiera en marcha el plan que rikudo quiso en su momento de vida la paz lamentablemente a suki le salió el tiro por la culata ya que óbito luego de ver como a sus ojos kakashi no protegió a rin se guio por un camino que casi todos los uchiha recorren la venganza con un objetivo claro y el corazón lleno de ese sentimiento traicionero el armo su camino mientras en el otro mundo rin y una misara rejuvenezida le miraban con desaprobación y dolor todo eso y luego callo el dia de la liberación de kyubi y el resto es historia después de este pequeño viaje por los recuerdos vemos a la matriarca uchiha cruzada de brazos mirando a naruto con sus penetrantes ojos rojos que luego se transformaron en el EMS y naruto entrecerró sus ojos mientras sus ojos se transformaron en el EMS que era una mezcla entre el EMS de sasuke y el MS de shisui si al parecer el ojo que tenia danzo era una falsificación cosa que no se dio cuenta mientras los verdaderos ojos los tenia itachi que se los dio el otro uchiha leal para que se lo diera a alguien que traiga a una gloria que sea vista a buenos ojos delante de todos como se los dio fue cuando el apareció y utilizo un sello que puso en los ojos de el albo y ahí aparecieron los ojos de shisui y luegon inconciente mente naruto le libero de el control del edo tensei y luego de encontrar a su hermano y relatarle la batalla interna de fugaku y lo que quiso hacer y que por poco el y naruto pudieron haber tenido un hermano mayor una madre y un padre el enojado con lo que hisieron los consejeros de el amable sandaime a sus espaldas luego suspiro y fue como lo mas rápido que sus piernas le dieron y llego a la batalla donde un jubi incompleto y rabioso trataba de aplastar a naruto y su antiguo sensei junto con gai y bee el junto a los antiguos hokages se enfrentaron a la bestia mientras naruto y el a tobi/ óbito y aquí estaba naruto solo sin nadie que le respalde ya que el jubi seguía siendo retenido por los antiguos hokages que no podían moverse debido a tener que quedarse o el sello perdería poder junto con el ejercito entero se enfrentaba a las ultimas resurrecciones del edotensei y los zetsus pero luego observo a la mujer frente a el mientras óbito fue pateado por un furioso kakashi que no dejaría que toque a uno de sus mas preciados alumnos la mujer en si era una belleza aunque este usando ese traje de los samuráis para mujeres no ocultaba su corvulineo cuerpo ella usaba el traje de samurái que cubria sus hombros pecho resaltando su busto de una gran copa D superando con creces a los de tsunade siguiendo por su plano y bien formado vientre y sus bien pronunciadas caderas piernas largas y bien torneadas y un buen y firme culo donde era coronado por su cabello alborotado que caia hasta el final de su espalda y llegaba hasta el coxis tenia un largo mechon que le cubria el ojo derecho asi como gran parte de su frente su rostro como si hubiera sido esculpido por un artista de facciones delicadas y bellas demostraba su gran belleza tanto facial como física sus ojos rojos miraban al hombre que le hiso desistir de ayudar a óbito ya que aunque ella no quisiera hacer esto le dijo que si le daba una buena batalla se entregaría de buena gana y el se rio mientras se puso en pose de combate y espero a que ella haga el primer movimiento

Naruto observo perezosamente a suki(fem-madara) le observaba con unos ojos penetrantes rojos con su forma evolucionada alrededor de sus ojos luego de unos momentos hablo –vamos naruto-kun muéstrame porque varios personas incluso tobirama que no lo dice a la ligera cree en ti demuéstrame porque querrías la paz que quería minato-san jiraiya-san y nagato vamos s- dijo con los brazos abiertos suki solo para pensar tristemente " si no fuera porque estoy siendo controlada podría parar esto hasta donde ah llegado tus locuras óbito-chan" si al parecer ella no era mala solo un poco incomprendida ( no es como en el canon en esta historia el 45 por ciento de los uchihas trataron de derrocar a hashirama y no lo lograron como castigo ella tuvo que irse de la aldea aunque hashirama trato de defender su amiga no pudo ya que ella quiso cargar con la culpa desde entonces tobirama tuvo vigilado como halcón a los pelinegros cuando termino su reinado y estuvo hiruzen cuido de que no hicieran una revuelta que afecte a familias y niños queden sin hogares luego de que minato se volviese con el manto de hokage fugaku ya estaba armando la revuelta y el lo sabia y trato de que a mediado de paz pudieran hacer las pases sin necesidad de violencia casi lo logran si no hubiera sido que kurama se solto gracias al pelinegro tras la mascara y el tratado se fue al diablo cuando el sandaime ya viejo volvió y con los intentos de asesinatos tratados por los civiles y pocos ninjas de mente cerrada al ex rubio y quejas y abuso de poder no pudo completar el tratado y fugaku enojado y disgustado con como trataban al hijo de su amigo intento de todos los modos posibles si le podían adoptar asi como los otros clanes excepto el haruno por que eran unos malditos solos interesados por poder y el sandaime rotundamente les prohibió intentar usar al pobre niño como se les antoje incluso la mayoría quería destripar a danzo por como quería usar a naruto como un arma fiel y leal cosa que se negó y al final fugaku pensó que si podían discutirlo con el sandaime podría parar eso pero luego empezó una serie de asesinatos en el destrito uchiha como resultado siendo asesinados veinte uchihas cuando descubrieron que fue danzo fugaku se harto y armo el revuelto para una semana incluso itachi y el sandaime trataron de persuadir que no lo hiciera y el dijo que no y pidió que si itachi o shisui hacían el trabajo de matar a todos los uchiha por que el sabia que quisas no lo lograrían pero no importaba el quería de todos modos dejar de ser tratados como basura por el consejo pidió de rodillas que su esposa hijo y todos los civiles niños y mujeres uchiha que fueran perdonados y el acepto pero todo callo a oídos sordos pq cuando salió el mencionado dia anbus de raíz mataron a todos sin piedad si no fuera pq un fugaku furioso y en un ataque de rabia activo el mangekyou ataco a los agentes de raíz hubieran asesinado a sasuke como ultima voluntad un anbu de raiz le borro la memoria y le puso un fragmento de memoria que puso como el malo de la película a itachi y asi siguió todo hasta que todo fue siguiendo el curso y terminaron en esta batalla como fue que sasuke murió fue que en un mano a mano con 15 de los mejores guerreros de la generaciones pasada demolieron al pobre uchiha hasta que en un vago intento se los llevo a todos sellándolos en la cortadora de sake del susanoo cuando naruto un poco cansado llego de tener una batalla con óbito y los seis jinchurikis revividos y tobi/óbito y vio a su amigo se apresuro mas a el vio como algunos zetsus trataban de rodearle y el con el amaterasu les incinero sin tocar al pelinegro que con dificultad asombro y orgullo de que aunque el no sepa quedaba otro "uchiha" – naruto de donde obtuviste el sharingan hasta donde yo sabia tu no tenias el sharingan – pregunto ya degastado sasuke con solo un 5% de su chakra – me lo dio itachi-san – dijo el mirándolo seriamente y sasuke le miro e inclinola cabeza hacia un lado – sabes con el cabello plateado aunque me cueste admitirlo te sienta muy bien- dijo el mientras naruto sonrio su nuevo peinado ( si no se ubican déjenme ilustrarles su cabello es plateado y peinado hacia atrás con varios mechones enmarcando su rostro) –je gracias – dijo el albo solo para ponerse en una rodilla y coloco un dedo en la tierra y cerro sus ojos y luego de un momento a otro los abrió con incruelidad – mierda – dijo el un poco asustado y sasuke le miro confundido – que pasa – pregunto el sentándose – vienen mas de mil de esos hijos de puta – dijo el albo refiriéndose a los zetsus y sasuke vio que los dos sobrevir era una vana esperanza – naruto sabes jutsu medico o almenos transplante – pregunto el mientras naruto asintió tsunade le enseño de todo en esa rama ya que no podía vivir solo con la regeneración de kurama – si por – pregunto el mientras sasuke cerro los ojos y los abrió revelando el EMS – quiero que los tomes y te los transplantes y salgas echando leches – dijo el dejando salir un suspiro pq se estaba quedando sin chakra y naruto solo suspiro pq sabia que no podrían discutir – bien esto tomara unos segundo – dijo el mientras sasuke le miro confundido " listo kurama necesito hacer ese jutsu de absorción que me dijiste " dijo el albo serio y el zorro resoplo " siempre estoy listo chico no dudes de ello" dijo el zorro descomunal con una sonrisa mostrando sus dientes afilados – ninpou Kyūshū shi tari no dna – dijo el albo mientras el uchiha sintió un dolor en sus ojos y sentía como su vista se desvanecía y su chakra desaparecia y termino muerto en los brazos del albo que tranquilamente lo puso en el suelo y activo su rinnegan después de que derroto a pein se dio cuenta que el también lo poseía lo descubrió cuando luchaba contra kurama después de eso estuvieron 1000 años 10 horas el equvalente en el mundo real y entrenaron todas las técnicas que encontraron

Después de que deposito al pelinegro en el suelo incinero el cuerpo para que o lo usen en cualquier cosa mirando donde podría seguir su siguiente batalla se dirigió y ahí termino luchando con suki ahora estaba arrodillado tsukiakai se encontraba usada de apoyo para mantenerse sin que caiga luego de absorver a jubi que se presento como imari luego de adoptar una forma humana y intentar coquetear con el rubio algo que no le agrado a kurama que le miro con caras de pocos de amigos antes de convertirse en forma humana y revelarse como natsumi con una gran figura y sus ojos rasgados y cabello rojo haciendo que naruto le de un rostro en blanco – con que hombre eh – le pregunto con un rostro sin nada que delatar y ella rio como tonta y le saco la lengua tímidamente la otra persona que absorbió fue suki quien después de ser absorbida por el sellado fue admitida por las biju asi como misara y yamato que estaba en un sello de seguridad en naruto hasta que libere a misara y se la devuelva ahora ellas alentaban al albo que se encontraba de rodillas enfrentando a óbito que se encontraba sin brazos cortesía de la katana roja y su dueño –te as metido en mis planes por ultima vez uzumaki – dijo el mientras su ojo se transformaron en el MS – desaparece kamui – dijo el mientras el albo sin poder hacer nada quedo atrapado en la técnica que desprendió el tiempo y el espacio tragándoselo para terminar en otro mundo paralelo u otro universo

Y termino que tal señoras y señores quedo bien luego en algunos fragmentos de memoria aparecerá las reuniones de naruto con sparda y misara asi como con rikudo-sama bueno me despido por que son las 3 de la mañana y ya no distingo mis manos del teclado si quieren alguna cosa que aparesca en el cross por cierto es uno entre naruto dmc residente vil y hellsingo junto a algunas otras cosas menores ah y la espada negra al principio se llama kurai shi que espero que kurai-sho sempai no me mate por usar su nombre creado algunos talvez notaron similtudes con la espada de raiden de MGS 5 pues lo es solo que será como una zampacktou pero tendrá varios poderes combinados ya que es la espada que puso benihime(fem shinigami) en el cuerpo de naruto con varios poderes combinados de algunas espadas de bleach bien sin mas los dejo review y like


	2. Chapter 2

Holaaaa gracias por los reviews traigo una historia que e creado con mis pensamientos e ideas y ayudas de jfuentes 878 esta por ahora será la ultima historia que publique luego me dedicare a actualizar bien veamos como sale esta loca idea

-hablar-

"pensar"

(nota de autor)

naruto se encontró en un bosque rodeado de una fauna siniestra que le calaría hasta los huesos al mas valiente sin embargo el sonrio y activando su EMS empezó a caminar sin cuidado por la vida como si ese lugar no le presentara problemas bueno técnicamente no se los presentaba en fin el camino hasta que sintió unos ruidos y una jauría de 10 perros salieron de los arbustos pero estos chuchos no eran normales no estos eran extraños le faltaban pedazos de piel y se notaba un olor pútrido el sonrio y peino su cabello hacia atrás ( igual que vergil) y se puso en una pose battoujutsu con tsuki –akai y los primeros tres perros saltaron tratando de darle un mordisco pero el solo les evadió y partió en dos haciendo que la sangre y trozos fluyan por todo el lugar luego los 7 perros restantes viendo que el era una gran amenaza se le lanzaron y el solo con un fast slash del darkslayer que le enseño misara dejo a los perros conjelados – no tengo tiempo para juegos inútiles necesito saber donde estoy y por los ruidos que oigo alguien necesita de mi ayuda – dijo el albo mientras se iva sin darse cuenta el par de ojos escarlatas y la figura femenina que le observaba antes de irse el extrañado luego giro su rostro por que juro haber oído un ruido pero lo dejo pasar tal vez solo fue su imaginación y encogiéndose de hombros salió entre los matorrales y pasto alto

CASTING

Diana redfield – dijo una voz mientras se enfoco a una mujer joven de unos veinte años de cabello castaño atado en una cola de caballo y una buena figura que le giño a la cámara y luego le disparo a un zombie tratando de atacarle por la espalda

Jill valentine – dijo de nuevo la voz y otra mujer de veinte años salió esta vez con el cabello corto de color marron oscuro con un flequillo casi tapando su ojo derecho y de una voluptuosa figura como la mujer anterior mira seria a la cámara antes de sonreir y cargar su pistola de 9mm

Luego se hace un cambio de toma rebecca chembers- dijo de nuevo la voz para otra chica esta es de unos diecinueve años que estaba revisando su mochila de supervivencia hasta que se da cuenta de que le esta grabando la cámara y voltea nerviosa de frente y se rasca su nuca avergonzada

Sparda naruto- dijo la voz y Luego se muestra a naruto que esta con los ojos cerrados y tsuki-akai apoyada en el piso y este luego sonríe mostrando sus colmillos y abre sus ojos y mira a la cámara con su jubigan que consiste entre una mezcla de su EMS y rinnegan cosa que lo haia ver intimidante mas si ese brillo que emitían por estar sobrecargados de poder no eran demostración de que el era una fuerza de otro mundo

Berry Burton- dijo denuevo por penúltima vez la voz mostrando a un hombre de unos cuarenta años con una cara seria cargando su magnum y poniéndola ya lista para disparar en cualquier momento

Albert wesker – dijo al final la voz mostrando a un hombre casi de la edad de barry quizás unos 10 años mas joven peinando sus cabellos rubios hacia atrás y portaba unos lentes de sol negros ocultando su color de ojos

FIN DEL CAST

Jill maldecía por lo bajo ya que ni notaron como esos perros se comieron a su sempai joshep y si no hacían algo rápido ellos seguirían en el menú sus pensamientos fueron cortados bruscamente cuando un perro salto hacia ella y no reacciono lo suficiente cuando estaba cerca el perro salió volando producto de un ataque de algo o alguien ella miro hacia su derecha donde vio a un hombre de su edad quizás un año menor que ella portando dos espadas una en su cadera izquierda y la otra en su espalda eso y la escopeta recortada(coyote-A) en su mano aun echando humo por los cañones producto de las balas que salieron disparadas a una gran potencia pero lo que la hacia sonrojar era la cara seria del chico su cabello peinado hacia atrás con unos cuantos mechones en su rostro y sus ojos azules hielo mirándole perezosamente – disculpe señorita pero podría decirme su nombre y donde estoy por que no creo que este en el zoológico – dijo el mientras ella salía de su mundo de ensueño y solo pudo tener una gota en su nuca por lo que el había dicho – oficial jill valentine de la fuerzas especiales de los stars y donde estas fácil en las montañas arklay a las afueras de raccoon - dijo ella mientras naruto suspiro y puso su mano en su cabeza y ella parpadeo como un búho y luego el abrió sus ojos y sonrio a la chica frente a el no se había fijado bien en ella pero ahora que la veía bien cabello castaño claro ojos azules oscuro labios rosa rostro en forma de corazón buen cuerpo de pechos de un impresionante copa D para alguien que no era de su mundo vientre plano cintura estrecha caderas anchas y bellas y torneadas piernas en si ella seria calificada con un diez cerrado por sus antiguos y pervertidos maestros - jill – dijo una voz femenina mientras una mujer de cabello castaño atado en una cola de caballo para que no moleste en el transcurso de la misión y un bello rostro con ojos castaños y unos labios rosa su cuerpo de una figura idéntica a la mujer vestida de azul solo que sus pechos tal vez eran un poco mas grandes por su apariencia el diría que era de unos veinte solo un año mas que ella ellas ivan vestidas con un traje militar de los stars que no hacia nada para ocultar sus bellas figuras eso y que la mirada que le dio la mujer junto con ese sonrojo le recordó cuando el se conoció con hotaru pero eso no era para recordar en estos momentos el iva a hablar hasta que sintió una pistola o un revolver en no lo sabia – quieto chico no quiero lastimarte pero no puedo dejar que pongas en riesgo la vida de mis compañeras- dijo barry mientras jill y diana decían que lo dejaran ir que el solo había salvado la vida de jill – oh lo lamento joven solo que bueno este bosque lleno de estos animalejos tienden a hacer que uno se ande con cuidado – y naruto asintió comprendiendo después de todo el era un shinobi y el siempre estaba pendiente de su ambiente aunque no todo los días alguien se escabulle de tu rango de sensor por que estas entretenido viendo a las hermosos pares de sen ojos si ojos! De esas dos bellas damas frente a el – bien permítanme presentarme soy naruto sparda – dijo el haciendo una reverencia respetuosa y ellos solo le saludaron con la mano barry con una gota en la nuca por lo educado que estaba su nuevo aliado en esta pesadilla y jill y diana (fem-chris) ya estaban trasando planes para conocer mas a el albo frente a ellas luego se observaron y lo comprendieron y se dieron un gesto " estamos compartiendo " y asintieron satisfechas si lograban salir de esto se las arreglarían para conocer al chico frente a ellas y hablarían con el y quien sabe hasta podrían formar un trio y sus rostros obtuvieron una mueca pervertida y sangre salía de su nariz – kukukuku- se rieron juntas mientras resfregaban sus manos como alguien que planea algo malo y barry se oculto detrás de naruto y este observo con un enorme goton en su nuca "eso me recordó a la risita rara de orochimaru pero a la vez sono pervertida estoy confundido" y sus inquilinas sin que el supiera estaba empezando a formar planes para no dejarlo salir de un cuarto por semanas en su paisaje mental si llegaba a entrar – eh chicas dejen de reir haci que aullentan hasta los animales raros del bosque- dijo el mientras en las faunas los animales infectados con el virus –t miraban aterrados a las mujeres frente a ellos como si fueran la mismísima shinigami bueno no lo eran por que ella era mucho peor a la hora de el chico que observaba junto a sus hermanas en estos momentos si la vida del albo iva a cambiar para bien solo que no moriría por los monstruos no si no que lo hiban a drenar hasta dejarlo seco y no en el sentido de que le chupen la sangre ustedes entenderán de regreso con el grupo que caminaba por ese bosque las chicas un poco mas calmadas pero aun asi miraban al pobre rubio como si fuera el mas suculento de las chuletas – miren una puerta vamos que con ustedes mirándome como pedazo de carne y esa sensación de estar siendo observado me da escalofrio – dijo naruto perezosamente y las chicas hicieron puchero lindamente y se cruzaron de brazos infantilmente siertamente al albo lo estaban vigilando eran dos personas aunque de diferente posiciones sin saber la presencia una de la otra una de ellas era una mujer de unos veinte cabello plateado hasta la cintura con un mechon cubriendo su ojo derecho tenia un rostro de facciones finas labios rosas con dos colmillos sobresaliendo de su labio superior sus ojos rojos miraban a naruto con mucha lujuria casi en frenesí como si ella estubienra debatiéndose entre saltar matar a ese hombre junto a su premio y junto a las dos mujeres montarlo hasta la inconciencia pero se contuvo ya que su señora no estaría contenta de que se acueste con una pareja potencia para ella después de todo después de la guerra con los licántropos la mayoría de los hombres de ambos bandos murieron quedando solo unos 10 en los dos que murieron en batallas siguientes y la descendencia fue de mujeres y si su señora no encontraba un macho que fuera lo suficiente fuerte para preñarle su linaje se perdería en fin dejemos ese pedasito de historia y sigamos con la descripción su bello cuerpo de pechos copa D mas grandes que de las dos mujeres de plano vientre y cintura estrecha y caderas anchas piernas largas tersas y bellas apretadas en ese traje de cuero de una pieza que se abria un poco dejando ver su amplio escote en si era una belleza – debo decirle a mi señora que encotre una posible pareja ideal tal vez y tengo suerte sea una de las elegidas para ser preñada por el – dijo suavemente con una sonrisa pervertida y se lamio los labios para luego desaparecer en la oscuridad en cambio la otra mujer de cabello plateado mas oscuro que la otra mujer de un rostro de facciones delicadas y labios rosas sus ojos felinos de color gris miraban con lujuria retenida al albo su bello cuerpo de iguales proporciones a la misteriosa vampiresa estaba vestida con un kimono de batalla negro que le permitia moverse silenciosamente ella tenia también un collar negro con un rubi que curiosamente caia en su escote - devo avisarle a mi maestra – dijo ella no antes darle una ultima mirada y obtener un gesto triste " se que no será un poco justo para el pero es por el bien de la sobrevivencia del clan shirasuhi" pensó ella para luego desaparecer en un borron negro al parecer el albo tendría muchos problemas que le estarían siguiendo en los siguientes capítulos no se lo pierdan en el guerrero demoniaco

Y que tal si se que fue un poco corto pero son las 2 de la mañana casi no distingo mis manos del teclado espero que les guste y si quieren que ponga algo mándenme un pm y no olviden comentar denle like y sigan tendo rikudo se retira


	3. Chapter 3

Holaaaa gracias por los reviews traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia que e creado con mis pensamientos e ideas y ayudas de jfuentes 878 bueno este cap esta tanto dedicado para ti como para rolando897 disfrútenlo ;D por cierto aquí es donde naruto obtendrá una muestra de el virus t en su cuerpo pero ya que su sangre es peligrosa debido a varios cambios en su adn no podrán hacer experimentos genéticos con el eso lleva a que los hdp de umbrella se tendrán que tragar el orgullo de poner las manos en el en fin los dejo con este maravillosa obra de arte con la mayoría de cosas que pueden pensar excepto yaoi

Por cierto naruto devil may cry asi como hellsing y residente vil junto a otras cosas no son de mi autoria ya que pertenecen a sus propios dueños si no ustedes estarían viendo esto en internet y no aquí T_T yo solo soy dueño de los jutsus que yo cree y los ocs que fui autorizado a poner en este fic o creados por mi ahora si vamos con la historia

-hablar-

"pensar"

(nota de autor)

Naruto ayudaba a los sobrevivientes de el equipo alfa el sugirió que permanecieran juntos ya que como el podía sentir la energía gracias a natsumi y su entrenamiento como un sabio en el monte myobakuzan pudo sentir que había varias energías algunas muertas pero extrañamente vivas otras aunque sean 5 o seis eran humanas y el resto animales o plantas que probablemente habían mutado producto de ese virus infernal el suspiro este mundo podría ser descrito como lo diría su viejo amigo el perezoso shikamaru ah si problemático – bien – dijo naruto mientras sus tres acompañantes le miraban ya que tenia esa seriedad de líder preferirían seguirle a el – que tal si tomamos esa puerta – dijo el señalando a las puertas dobles donde todos posaron sus miradas ( para los que jugaron al juego deven de saber a la puerta que me refiero y los que no es la del primer piso donde entras con ambos personajes por primera vez) el rubio saco a ombra en su mano derecha sacando miradas curiosas de sus acompañantes y el les explico que el fue el creador de las pistolas atraves de una técnica a la cual el llamaba inton- banbatsu sozo y ellos le miraron con cara de no entender nada y el les explico de su mundo de toda su vida e infancia asi como subió al poder entrenando todo los días hasta desfallecer no sin antes reírse de el consejo civil que siempre intento frenarlo y convertirlo en su arma leal y al final barry estaba disgustado con lo que podría hacer la gente en contra de un chico en cambio las mujeres solo le abrazaron e aplastaron en sus pechos solo para obtener una risa burlona de barry y el albo se sonrojo y desvio su mirada del hombre de chaleco rojo que solo rio en cambio las mujeres solo le abrazaron mas fuerte y le dijeron que no lo dejarían ir y que ya no devia preocuparse mas por eso el sonrio y ya con los animos cargados el fue seguido por los demás pistolas en mano y abrieron la puerta y vieron a un hombre agachado sobre un cuerpo tenia la ropa andrajosa y la piel era muy palida se sentían los ruidos de que estaba masticando algo cuando vio lo que era naruto se asusto eso era un bueno no tenia una palabra para describirle el miro su rostro ojos grices sin vida manchas de sangre secas de anteriores victimas justo como la que se estaba cenando se levanto y avanzo a un paso lento a ellos naruto sintiendo sus sentido diciéndole de un peligro le disparo a una gra velocidad a sus dos rotulas haciendo que caiga arrodillado el pensó que se quedaría quieto solo para observar que se volvió a levantar esta vez le disparo tres balazos al pecho haciendo que de dos pasos hacia atrás el pensando alguna otra forma hasta que suspiro y le metió un tiro en la frente y ai se dio cuenta debían dispararles en las frentes para matarles el no podía dejar de pensar que se había metido en una situación bastante problemática el reviso el cadáver del hombre que estaba siendo masticado solo para conseguir un jadeo de las mujeres tras el y un gruñido de berry – es Kenneth – dijeron las chicas con horror y naruto se acordó de un hombre de piel oscura pero no tan oscura sino de un bronceado normal calvo y barba – era compañero de ustedes no – pregunto el y ellos asintieron el suspiro y puso su cabeza en su lugar y regenero sus heridas luego lo puso en un sello de almacenamiento consiguiendo miradas de curiosidad y el solo respondió - deberíamos darle aunque sea un entierro digno – dijo el y los demás asintieron

Time skip

Luego de pasar por muchos lugares y obtener llaves y pasar por varias habitaciones se encontraban por entrar por una puerta naruto fue el primero en abrir solo para recibir un gas pimienta en sus ojos que no le afectaron en lo mas minimo al ser mitad demonio cortecia de sparda y tener un factor curativo de dos misticas mujeres pues no importaba – se puede saber a que se debe lanzar gas pimienta a alguien que esta solo aquí para ayudar – dijo naruto sin exprecion y la chica delante de el se rio un poco tontamente tenia el cabello de un castaño claro tenia unos lindos ojos de color verde oscuro asi como una linda figura de pechos copa C bordeando el D que era abrazado por el traje de combate de la chica luego su plano vientre cintura estrecha y caderas anchas y piernas bellas y fuertes abrazadas por el pantalón de combate y su bello trasero en si era una chica bella

– eejejeje lo siento no era mi intención dañarle es que pensé que era una de esas criaturas jejejeje – se rio ella nerviosamente de ver la cara todavía en blanco –sabes que ellos no pueden abrir puertas verdad – pregunto el como si hablara de algo cotidiano como el tiempo y todos se calleron de espaldas al estilo anime – hubieras empezado por eso desde el principio – dijeron comicamente solo para naruto ignorarles olímpicamente – bien me llamo naruto sparda cual es tu nombre – dijo el observando a la chica que se sonrojo por la mirada que le daba el albo – oh me llamo rebecca chembers miembro de el equipo bravo de stars – dijo ella y naruto asintió satisfecho aunque luego se pregunto – espera el equipo bravo entonces tu eres compañera de Kenneth y forest – dijo naruto y ella asintió tristemente por lo que le paso a sus compañeros asi como Edward junto con el piloto kevin que fue encontrado muerto por el grupo antes de conocer a naruto – ahhh se me olvido Richard – dijo ella mientras naruto inclino la cabeza hacia un lado haciendo que parezca adorable a vista de las chicas – que pasa con el – es que venia en busca de un suero por la mordida de una serpiente gigante – dijo ella solo para que las mujeres detrás de naruto tengan una gota en la nuca "SERPIENTE GIGANTE!" gritaron en sus mentes y barry palideció un poco -bien esperen un segundo- dijo naruto mientras trataba de sentir la energía de el hombre rubio hasta que lo encontró estaba a unas cuantas puertas de ahí - lo encontré todos sosténgase de mi y no vallan a soltarse en ningún momento – dijo el albo serio mientras los demás asentían y colocaban sus manos en su hombros y el los transportaba a la ubicación de uno de los sobrevivientes de el equipo bravo

Ya cuando llegaron vieron a Richard asi fue como le llamo rebecca y los demás al hombre rubio tenia una fea herida en el brazo izquierdo asi como en una parte de el pecho izquierdo haciendo que se inflamen por el veneno si los cálculos no le fallaban al albo el tendría a lo sumo unos 5 minutos dependiendo de el tipo de serpiente y o el veneno el se arrodillo a un costado de el y un brillo verde apareció en sus manos que fueron apoyadas en las zonas determinadas y el quito el veneno que quedo girando en un circulo para luego el dejar que caiga a un costado y el liquido empezó a burbujear hasta volverse negro luego el procedió a curar las heridas cuando termino vendo su herida y suspiro el luego les dirigió una sonrisa a los demás –tranquilos vivirá en unos minutos despertara asi que por que no se sientan y tratan de recuperar sus energias -dijo el chico de la espada en la cadera izquierda a lo que todos asintieron y el suspiro y vio como rebecca miraba la forma inconsciente de Richard lo que le recordaba al vinculo de fraternidad que tuvo con su primer sensei iruka el sonrio de seguro que lo extrañarían " no ! yo hice lo que tenia que hacer ahora estoy aquí con nuevos amigos y nuevas aventuras" pensó sin darse cuenta como al lado de una pared se abria un poco dejando ver una vacuna con un liquido azul claro que salió disparaado y se enterro en el cuello de naruto mientras este parpadeo confundió sintiendo la ligera sencasion de que había alguien solo para ver que ya se estaba alejando y el se encogió de hombros pensando que era uno de esos zombies sin saber en realidad que era wesker que sonreía oscuramente mientras miraba la vacuna ahora vacia – jejejeje veamos como te las arreglas ahora sparda solo faltara un poco para que empieces a atacar sin razón a tus nuevos amigos – dijo el hombre mientras ahora se fijaba en una vaina que tenia un liquido que mantenía una figura dentro ( algunos penzaran que es el tyrant T-002 pues mis amigos lamento decir esto pero se equivocan ahora verán )

Ahí dentro de la vaina había una mujer en sus veinte años piel cremosa como la porcelana sus ojos estaban cerrados pero por las imágenes de el monitor se notaba que eran de color turquesa su cabello rubio caia en una larga cola de caballo hasta la mitad de su espalda tenia un traje de batalla negro ajustado que abrazaba su figura de pechos de una gran copa D de cintura estrecha plano vientre y caderas pronunciadas sus piernas eran fuertemente notables como si hubiera entrenado contra un árbol o maniquí destrozándole de tantas patadas que le dio si rostro de facciones finas y hermosos labios de color rosa solo hiso que wesker sonria pero esta ves era una sonrisa serena y sus jos se cerraron con alegría –pronto podre despertarte hermana mia – dijo el solo para después guiar su mirada hacia el otro tubo donde había una figura humanoide de 2 metros de altura desnudo ( lo siento por ordenes de el autor esa escena fue censurada para proteger la inocencia de los televidentes ) no portaba cabello asi como no tenia labios en vez de eso sus dientes se mostraban feroses sin que pueda hacer una sola mueca en su rostro el único signo de que esa cosa estaba viva era los latidos de el corazón que se mostraba expuesto latiendo serenamente como si estuviera en un profundo sueño

Ya en el cuarto donde estaban todos descansando una hora el albo sintió algo raro en su cuerpo pero no algo que le perjudique si no algo extrañamente poderoso como si sus habilidades sobrehumanas se hallan duplicado el sonrio al parecer las cosas se estaban poniendo muy interesante

Muy bien termine el capitulo de hoy si alguien quiere ver algo alguna pelea o otra cosa mándeme un pem pq el siguiente capitulo termina la saga residente vil 1 y empezaremos en una saga inventada por mi donde naruto conocerá a dos caza demonios femeninas una es trish la otra no será revelada una pista no es lady

Por cierto comenten o les mostrare mi nueva versión de magen tsukuyomi y les torturara con orochimaru y gai junto a kabutomaru abrazados en una puesta del sol MUAHAHAHAHAHAAH no ya encerio como dijo mi sempai el lado oscuro de todos si que tengo habilidad para traumar a veces me pregunto si yo me habre traumado cuando era chico y ahora traumo a todos por eso nah bueno a lo que quiero ir es que en esa saga misara tendrá de nuevo su cuerpo y el espíritu de yamato volverá a ella haci como su katana también suki y las dos biju en el albo saldrán pero no revelare mas por que soy muy malo muahahahahaha hasta luego se despide naruto tendo rikudo y paz para mis amigos de mexico puerto rico y otros lugares que no sepa

ADIOS


End file.
